


One man's trash

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Derogatory Language, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Gags, M/M, Mikeri/mikeruri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't sloppy seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One man's trash

Squeezing Mike’s dick in the middle of sparring with a bunch of cadets watching hadn’t been smart on Levi’s part. Mike recovers furiously, grabbing Levi’s wrist in a bruising grip and flipping him onto his stomach, dropping his weight, some hundred pounds heavier, onto him like an animal. He’s heavy, sweating and stinking atop Levi. Mike isn’t hard, and it’s disappointing. Levi rubs his ass against him anyway.  


“You want it that bad?” Mike growls into his ear, panting slightly from the fight. 

Levi grins into the dirt. “Give me your worst.”  


Mike jerks his wrists for effect before getting off of Levi and helping him up like a good comrade. Levi spits onto the dusty ground, wipes his shirtsleeve across his face. 

“Why you always shoving me face first into the dirt,” he complains, sucking grit from his teeth and feeling minerals crunch between his molars. “I’m beginning to think you like it,“ he adds, for Mike only. 

Mike stares him down . “You do,“ he says bluntly; Levi, shameless, smirks, lifting his chin in challenge. Mike finally shoves at Levi’s shoulder, impatient, herding him inside and all but stepping on Levi’s heels. They round the corner, practically tripping each other, feet quickening with their blood. Mike smacks Levi on the ass and sends him hurrying down the hall, laughing. 

“What are you doing,” Mike asks, relatively tame, squeezing Levi‘s hips. He pulls him backwards, grinding his slowly hardening cock against his back. Levi’s got a pin, jiggling the lock open to Erwin’s office. 

“Making good decisions,” Levi says blithely, unlatching the door and strolling in like he owns the place. Erwin should be back sometime soon. He better not miss the fun. Levi’s already hard and makes for his harness quickly. “Erwin better come back–”

He’s cut off when Mike grabs him by a strap and yanks him stumbling backwards, spinning levi and kissing him, bowed in half to do so. It’s hard, rougher than normal, with Mike’s huge hands holding his skull and angling him how he wants for a good old fashioned tongue fucking. It’s disgusting, lewd, Mike promising with his tongue what he wants to do with his cock. Levi moans, heat dropping to the base of his spine. He sucks on Mike‘s tongue, clawing at his hair. They kiss, lips pressed against teeth. It’s only when Mike drops his hands and squeezes Levi’s ass so eagerly that he lifts him clear off the ground that Levi wrests free of the kiss, shoving Mike back a step.

“You’re a fucking animal.” Levi rubs his face, feeling the new tenderness from Mike’s beard. 

“And you‘re a slut,” Mike counters, crowding Levi and lifting him onto Erwin‘s desk, pushing papers away. Like any of this shit is organized anyway. “Get naked..”

“Fuck you,” Levi spits, slapping Mike on the arm even as he leans back to get his neck kissed. “That’s what I was trying to do.” He grunts as Mike bites the tendon straining beneath his ear. 

“How fast d’you think I can get my cock up your ass?” Mike murmurs casually, kissing his way around Levi’s neck, pushing him against the desk until he’s flat on his back. “Wanna have you nice and open for Erwin when he gets back.”

“Fuck,” Levi says intelligently, holding Mike closer and spreading his thighs around his hips. He can't wait for Mike to fulfill his curiosity. “All I did was touch your junk.”

Not that he’s complaining. 

“You asked for my worse,” Mike reminds, kissing Levi gently on the mouth, a soft little beg of his lips, seeking approval. Levi wraps hiss thighs around Mike encouragingly. He deepens the kiss, keeps it slow, steadying their wild momentum but not the rush of blood pounding through him. Levi wants to know Mike’s worst. Badly. It’d taken a lot of reassurance from both Levi and Erwin for Mike to learn he could let go; Erwin pounding Levi through the mattress while Mike watched had helped ease some of the man’s worries. Still, Mike’s a big guy who wants to hurt but fears breaking his partner. It’s the only reason Levi doesn’t rush them, lets Mike pepper him with kisses and rub together, work up to it. 

Feels good, but Levi’s straining in his pants and can feel his asshole twitching now that he’s got Mike’s thick fingers and giant cock so close. He just wants to be spread open and fucked. Wants Mike’s hands pulling his thighs wide, slapping his ass so it shakes, so Levi cries out, squeezes on his cock. He wants Mike to bend him over Erwin’s desk and fuck him stupid, use his hole like he owns it, do it slow and deep and hard and fast, fucking him and fucking him into a dirty mess, leaving him gaping and wet for Erwin to find. 

God, Erwin. The look on his face whenever he sees Levi like that, ass fucked into a sloppy cunt. He grins, he eats it up. He tells Levi every time how good he feels when he’s already hot and wet, when his best friend passes him off like their own personal whore. That’s what they make him into: their whore. Their toy. It’s a game. Fuck Levi till that’s all he wants. They break him down, use him over and over until his asshole’s numb, till he’s stuffed full of their cum and dripping with it. Till he’s senseless, weak and tired and still begging. Giving himself up to Mike and Erwin, fucking ruthlessly, fucking till they all collapse and sleep, it’s the only thing keeping Levi sane most days.

He’s mad for them. 

Levi whines loudly, bucking beneath Mike and biting his lip as Mike sucks a mark on his neck. “Mike,” he finally caves. He needs out of his pants. He needs something inside him. He can’t take Mike’s kisses anymore. After, after, yes, but he needs. 

It must have been the sign Mike was waiting for because he straightens up immediately, lifting Levi upright with him. It’s a headrush and Levi squints, catching his bearings. Fuck that strong bastard.

“Strip,” Mike orders, going behind Erwin’s desk and rooting through the top drawer for the vial of oil that’s always kept stocked.  Levi can’t get out of his clothes fast enough, dumps everything out of the way. Doesn’t even have time to put a hand on his own dick , slapped up against his belly, before Mike’s bending him over the desk and circling a lubed finger around his twitching asshole. 

Levi bites his own arm to keep from cheering. Just goes onto his toes, pops his ass up. The air in the room feels frigid against his hot skin. Mike rubs a slippery finger down his crack, passing his hole teasingly. Levi flinches, thighs tensing. Mike chuckles, rests his fingers in the cleave of Levi’s ass, taunting him. 

“Mike, stop pussyfooting,” Levi snaps, twisting around to spit profanities. He only gets so far when Mike grabs him by the back of the neck with his clean hand and slams his head down, knocking Levi’s cheek on the wood and holding him flat. He gets a sharp slap on the ass for good measure, making him yelp and jerk against the desk. The pain just makes his dick leak, and he whines, squirming against the edge, wood cutting into his thighs. Mike drags him up till Levi’s barely on his toes. 

“Shut your mouth or the only prep your getting is the spit you can get on my cock,” Mike growls. 

Levi moans, the words going straight to his cock, and bites his lip, holding still and breathing harshly out of his nose. He imagines the ruthless suggestion, but even he's wise enough to obey. After a minute of observed obedience, Mike eases his hand and strokes down Levi’s back, tracing the valley of his spine and over the curve of his ass appreciatively, soothingly. He gives it another slap, but it’s a love pat. Levi breathes out shakily, squirming into a steadier position and spreading his legs open a little more. 

Mike circles his hole, dripping oil down his crack. “Do what you do for Erwin,” Mike orders, voice low. Just hearing Erwin’s name makes Levi shiver.

Face buried in the crook of one arm, Levi reaches back and gropes at his ass cheek, digging into with his fingers and pulling it to reveal his hole. Mike hums.

“You’re a bigger slut than that. I can barely see where you want it.”

Swallowing, Levi rests his face In the wood and takes a cheek in each hand, spreading himself wide, a dirty sinking feeling yanking on his cock. He can feel Mike’s eyes burning into him, staring at his twitching hole. God, if he’s this bad before he’s even being fucked, then by the time Erwin gets here he’ll really be bad. 

“Perfect, Levi. So hot.“ That’s his warning before a thick digit prods his hole, pushing in firmly. 

Fuck, Mike has big fingers. Levi’s so desperate for it it slips right in though; he feels each knuckle rub past the outer rim. Mike curls it on the way out and Levi grinds his teeth together, jolting with pleasure. Long fingers too. Mike drops a kiss to the dimples of his back and works him open diligently, adding fingers just a little too early, making Levi writhe and whine, out of breath and burning up. Mike offers words of comfort, murmured low and punctuated with bites to Levi’s flesh, accented with kisses. 

It’s not all sweetness. Mike, for all he doesn’t talk, is filthy in bed. He let’s go, spreading Levi’s ass on his fingers, telling him how much his hole sucks on him, how he’s gonna fuck Levi till he can’t walk. Make him crawl for his cock. 

“You’re lucky you have me and Erwin to fuck you. Who knows what you’d do to satisfy your need for cock.” Mike rips his fingers out to spank Levi again, cherry bright claps of sound overlapped with Levi’s yips of pain. He lays into Levi confidently, priming his ass for the pounding its about to get. Levi moans through it, voice catching on the splashes of pleasure-pain. The vibrations feel good, hitting his prostate, make his spine feel liquid. The rough treatment focuses him, makes everything brighter. Levi would melt off the desk if it wasn’t for Mike. 

The spanking stop abruptly and then Mike’s spreading his ass with one hand and pushing his cock into Levi’s hole. It catches him off guard, popping inside with a flair of pain, a burning that spreads as Mike thrusts shallowly and finally leans his weight on Levi, sinking in like he’s a mudhole, spearing Levi wide and deep. Levi can’t think of anything, can’t feel anything but the cock making room inside his body, working to his insides. He can barely breathe around it, the throb of Mike stuffed inside his tight walls, practically destroying him. He feels ready to burst.

Mike pulls all the way out, Levi’s rim reluctant to let him go, dragging groans from both of them. It’s obscene, his cock up Levi’s ass. How it disappears between the tight globes, jutting out thick and red and long. It seems impossible that it should fit, that Levi’s little hole, just a pinprick when this starts, can spread like that. Sucks him in like a mouth. 

Wiping sweat from his face, Mike takes hold of Levi’s hips and lines up. “You’re so good, Levi. Take it so good.” He thrusts inside again, thrilling in the tightness, the smooth slide of oil. By now Levi’s scrabbling at the desk, holding on and bracing himself as Mike bottoms out, fitting them snuggly together, huge body bearing over Levi. A few more slow thrusts. Levi tries to get his feet on the floor for balance and he makes a valiant attempt to shove back at Mike, wrestle for control for shallow pride. But Mike comes to a standstill buried deep inside him, kissing Levi’s neck.

“I want to be inside you all day,” Mike murmurs, mouthing at Levi’s neck, holding impressively still while Levi clenches around him, body trying to milk him.

“We don’t have all day,” Levi pants, squirming. He knows he should be thankful for Mike’s restraint, but the position has a weight on his prostate that sends a low throb through his whole body and makes him itch for movement, pleasure. “Speaking of, where the hell is Erwin?” 

Mike breathes out against him, folding close. He kisses the top knobs of Levi’s spine, hands coming to grip Levi at the hips harshly, fingers digging in like he wants to break the bone. It hurts. Levi tenses, hair standing on end.

“Are you really asking for him with me already inside you,” Mike questions lowly, lips brushing the words against Levi’s ear. Levi shudders, skin prickling. He can feel Mike’s strong heartbeat pounding against his back. An animal sense of fear rises up in him at the trapped feeling of Mike pressed atop him, of Mike speared inside his body . 

Levi makes the mistake of thinking if he holds very still and stays very quiet, the danger will pass.

“Well?” Mike snaps his hips in and out, dick punching deep. Levi screams out before he can stop himself, gnashes his teeth as he’s slammed into. “Are you really. That needy. For cock. That. This. Isn’t. Enough?”

The desk jumps and rattles as Mike reams him. He pounds into Levi, hitting his spanked ass, bruising him as his cock guts him, filling him up so wide and deep, knocks the breath out of his lungs with every thrust until Levi’s gasping, eyes rolling into the back of his head, unable to stop the short moans forced out of him with every jarring motion. Mike’s huge cock splits him open again and again as Mike takes him brutally, mocking Levi’s need, punishing him for having such a hungry desperate hole in the first place. 

That’s how Levi sees it. Sees himself taking it up the ass from Mike because if Mike didn’t give it to him good and hard, if Erwin wasn’t gonna come find him like this, Levi would be gagging for it somewhere else. From men who didn’t take such good care of him, didn’t give him what he wants. Needs. The wood of the desk cuts into his hips, scrapes his thighs, even pinches his hard cock which leaks against the dark wood in shiny wild trails. 

“Fuck, Levi. Fuck you feel so good,” Mike grits out, slowing down just to knead Levi’s ass cheeks, skin sweating in his palms. Levi pants against the desk, cheek in a smear of drool, all but sobbing and completely red-faced. Mike admires him, rubs his hands down his compact body, glistening and flushed.  “Who knew you’d still be so tight after all the times you’ve been fucked.”

Mike resumes thrusting, leisurely now, dragging inch after inch in and out of Levi’s hole. It’s excruciating for both men. Levi to feel the stretch, the slow burn, Mike rubbing over his prostate. And Mike sliding in and out of Levi’s swollen hole that’s pinched pale and tight around his red cock. 

“How many times, Levi? Just me and Erwin, I can’t keep count. We’ve come up your ass so much, it’s wet as a pussy most days. We can just find you, spread you open, find each other’s cum dripping down your thighs – yeah, you know it’s true. The other day, after the meeting. Bet if I’d pushed you against the wall and pulled down your pants, I could show everyone your dirty red cunt stuffed full of Erwin’s last load. Maybe mine was still in there too.”

Levi moans like he’s dying. He didn’t even realize he’d been humping Mike the whole time, trying to fuck himself in the little space Mike’s given him, jerky motions, working his ass on Mike’s cock. 

Mike doesn’t bother stopping Levi, reveling in the desperate slut on the end of his cock. He stands proudly, almost indifferent, as Erwin opens his office door to the scene. He shuts it quickly, face darkening at the sight of Levi bent and broken. He clearly hasn’t heard Erwin’s arrival, a testament to Mike’s work on him that the usually hyper vigilant captain is in such a vulnerable state. Mike makes a gesture at Erwin to stay silent and rests a hand on the back of Levi’s neck, gripping him securely. 

“Would you have liked that, Levi? Me showing everyone what you do for the great commander of the survey corp? Everyone would know that you’re his personal whore. They guess as much already. Maybe you could be the toy of the whole legion.” 

Mike rolls his hips in and out, just to quiet Levi’s hiccupping noises. He’s twitching, shuffling and squirming. Mike can feel his ass squeezing at him. God, if Levi isn’t close just from having Mike fuck him, talk filthy to him. Erwin licks his lips, growing hard in his pants as he watches his best friend fuck his lover. 

“Picture it Levi,” Mike urgues, taking him by the hip and picking up the pace, pulling Levi away from the desk for a new angle, making Levi arch his back and hold his ass up so Mike can jab his prostate with each thrusts, sending Levi into a steady stream of swallowed whines. “Picture all of our soldiers fucking you. We could just…’throw you over a stack of hay in the barn, keep you in the stables and let them make a day of it. Show off how good you are at sucking cock. Make you ride each and everyone one of them. Would that satisfy you? There’s a lot of men who want to fuck you. You’d look so good choking on all those cocks. Get your throat fucked till you passed out then fucked more. Never have to be empty again.”

Mike can barely hear himself over Levi’s ragged breathing, his downright pathetic moaning. Levi’s fucking the air wildly, fucking back against Mike, shaking all over. Biting his lip, Mike slaps his ass, makes Levi yelp. Grabs it and slaps it again, thrusting home and driving Levi to the edge and over. Levi comes with a pained noise, arching and shooting white all over the side of the desk, a long groan breaking his jaw open wide. 

Mike practically bites through his cheek trying not to come with Levi seizing around his cock.  He takes Levi by the hair and turns his head to the side so he can see Erwin standing there, taking him in. Levi’s face is beet red, and his eyes dark and glazed, clouded with exhaustion and arousal, with the fog of orgasm. He’s nothing like the cool titan slayer that everyone knows. 

“Course,” Mike manages, chest heaving as he pulls out, clear strands connecting him to Levi‘s puffed up hole. “Me and Erwin would have to watch. No telling what crazy shit they’d do to such an eager slut. With how ruined your hole would be, they’d probably have to tie you up under one of the horses just to make you feel anything.”

He steps back, pinching the base of his cock. Levi starts to fall to his knees, forcing Mike to catch him. He’s dead weight in his arms, drunk on his feet. Mike turns him to Erwin. Mike grins at the obvious and impressive erection that manages to tent even the top skirt of his uniform.

Erwin strides forward, heels clipping on the floor. He passes his eyes over Mike: hair matted to his forehead, an alarming glow in his face and tendons in his neck strained with his own witheld orgasm. Then to Levi; he takes him by the chin and lifts his face up. Levi meets his eyes, bleary but unashamed. 

“Three days,” Erwin announces. “You couldn’t last three days.”

Levi blinks in slow insolence. Erwin slaps him across one cheek, snapping his head to the side, and then the other. Levi hangs limply in Mike’s arms. Doesn’t make a sound. Everything snarling and wild’s been brought low, humbled. 

“And you came without permission,” Erwin tacks on, unbuttoning his own shirt, taking off his bolo. He makes a dismissive motion to Mike. “Let him go.”

Levi hits the floor in a heap, catching himself at the last minute. Erwin flexes his hand once, palming stinging, then points to the mess on the side of the desk, starting to dry in white ropes.

“Clean that up.”

After a confused blink, Levi lolls his head to the side, following the line of Erwin’s finger. Both men watch him lick his come off the wood, pink tongue gathering every drop. Erwin glows with barely contained pride.

“How are you doing?” Erwin whispers to Mike, raising an eyebrow at his condition. Levi goes on lapping up his spill at their feet.

“I’m ready to pop,” Mike chuckles, scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. Erwin nods.

“Fuck his face when he’s done,” Erwin delivers,  taking off his gear. “Let me get you a gag. He doesn‘t look like he has it in him to do much work.”  
Levi doesn’t pay them mind, dragging his tongue over the already clean desk. Mike takes a fist of his hair and hauls him around on his knees, brings him forward and upward to a decent height. A pinch to his jaw drops Levi’s mouth and Mike wedges in the cold metal ring behind his teeth, turning Levi’s pretty little face into just another hole to fuck. 

He’s crying before Mike even shoves down into his throat. Standing with a foot on either side of Levi, hands braced on the desk, Mike fucks him against the side of the desk. Levi keeps his head to the wood so it doesn’t bang and he can’t do much else, jaw forced wide, tongue rubbing the underside of Mike’s cock and throat being pummeled and fucked. He gags on the taste of his ass, chokes on the thick length. Can’t suck but his throat closes and squeezes on the cock going down the back of it, his gasps making it tight. 

Mike doesn’t last long, but he doesn’t have to to turn Levi into an even bigger mess. Tears down his cheek, spit and come down his chin. Mike buries himself deep in Levi’s throat so Levi’s choking on him as he comes, vision darkening for want of air, as he shoots directly down his throat, plants himself irredeemable in Levi's insides. Mike makes sure to pull out to spill all on his tongue and on his face too. It’s a lot of come. He’s known to leave messes. Levi struggles to swallow it all, kneeling dumbly, utterly used. For good measure, Mike slaps his face a little, watching come and spittle drip from his gagged open mouth. 

It’s Erwin who reaches down and undoes the gag from behind Levi’s head, eases the metal ring out. He holds it up, Mike‘s come drooling off the ring, before passing it off to a drained Mike. 

“Levi,” Erwin says almost gently, stroking his black hair and cradling Levi’s hot face to his thigh. “Do you remember what happened last time you didn’t listen to me?”

Last time Levi came without permission, he’d been face first in bed, Erwin pounding his ass. Levi’s cock had been trapped against the mattress rubbing so good, he couldn’t help it. But when Erwin flipped him over and saw the mess, it hadn’t mattered. Since Levi clearly wanted to come so bad, he could come all night. Erwin had made sure of that. Made Levi take his limp little prick and play with it, play with his dirty ass too, Erwin’s come running sticky around his fingers, hole making wet lewd noises. When he was hard, Erwin made him come again. And then again. When Levi started protesting, Erwin tied him down and sucked Levi off till he was coming dry, till he was coming crying.  Levi remembers all right.

He swallows, throat sticky, dry, lips chapped and cracking from how much they’d been kissed, bitten, fucked. He’s in tatters. He can barely talk, but he does. “Do your worst.”

Erwin’s eyebrows shoot up and he smiles, running his fingers through Levi’s sweaty hair. “Did you hear that, Mike,” he teases the other man, who has thrown himself onto Erwin’s small couch, legs hanging over the edge.

“I can’t keep up with him,” Mike huffs drowsily. 

“Not many can,” Erwin hums thoughtfully. He thinks he feels Levi snort against his thigh, amused. Flattered perhaps.

The lull in activity, getting to sit, it’s making him feel heavy, adrenaline and arousal worn down and now his muscles feel like slow melting butter. He hurts, his limbs are heavy. He wants Erwin, a desire he articulates by pushing his face to his clothed erection and snuffling, mouthing and kissing the bulge. The fabric tickles his already tingling lips. 

With a tut of his lips, Erwin unzips his pants, cock bobbing out, red and hard. Levi wraps his lips around it eagerly, sucking on the fat fleshy head, eyes fluttering shut like it’s a gift. Erwin sighs, leaning against the edge of his desk as Levi licks him dutifully, sweetly. Levi always finds it in himself to take care of Erwin.

Mike’s snoring softly. Erwin shakes his head and turns his attention to Levi, wipes a smudge of tears from the corner of his eye. 

“You know you always get my best,” Erwin murmurs, cupping Levi’s pinked cheek. A flash of dark eyes and hollowed cheeks is all the confirmation he receives.

**Author's Note:**

> Lifted from tumblr stillmadaboutpetra. I post a lot more fic there #mad writes  
> I'm either v trashy or v not trashy


End file.
